This invention relates in general to computer is graphics systems, and more particularly to a system and method for determining a path in a graphical diagram.
Graphical diagrams often include a combination of objects, lines, logical connectors, and other graphical shapes arranged according to a methodology to convey one or more functions, processes, structures, or organizations. Users unfamiliar with the structure or methodology of a particular graphical diagram often encounter difficulties navigating through the diagram to perform or understand a particular task. For example, a user not trained to interpret the meaning, functionality, or relationships of the objects, lines, logical connectors, and other graphical shapes of a graphical diagram may be unable to use the diagram efficiently or accurately.
Furthermore, although only a particular portion of a large or complex diagram may be required to perform a particular task, users of graphical diagrams are often required to understand the intricacies of the entire diagram to locate the pertinent portions. Accordingly, a user must often magnify a large diagram to view information associated with a particular graphical object or group of objects of a diagram, and demagnify the diagram to understand the relationship of the graphical objects with respect to the context of the entire diagram. Repeatedly magnifying and demagnifying the view of the graphical diagram also prohibits the use of the diagram efficiently or accurately.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for determining a path in a graphical diagram is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous computer graphics systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for determining a path in a graphical diagram includes a memory that stores a graphical diagram having an arrangement of shapes. A processor coupled to the memory determines a path through a portion of the diagram. A display coupled to the processor displays the path.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for determining a path in a graphical diagram. The method includes selecting a first shape and presenting a plurality of second shapes to a user for selection. The method concludes by determining a path to a selected second shape.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a system operated by a user to traverse a path in a graphical diagram includes a display that displays a graphical diagram having an arrangement of shapes. A processor coupled to the display presents a user interface having navigation controls operated by a user to traverse a path in the graphical diagram.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system that determines a path through a portion of a graphical diagram, records path information defining the path, and reproduces a copy of the path using the path information. In addition, the system provides a graphical user interface that serves as an interactive interface between a user and the system.
Users unfamiliar with the structure or methodology of a particular graphical diagram often are unable to make informed path-based decisions while navigating a path through the diagram. The present invention advantageously interprets the methodology of a particular graphical diagram, examines the relationships between objects, lines, logical connectors, and any other graphical shapes associated with a pending path-based decision confronted by a user while navigating the diagram, and determines the different paths that may be traversed by the user. For each path, the present invention determines the outcome or result of traversing that path and presents to the user the determined outcomes as a series of options in a textual, graphical, or otherwise suitable format. In this respect, the present invention aids the user to make informed path-based decisions and clarifies the process of navigating a large or complex graphical diagram. Additional advantages of the present invention include the ability to reverse the navigation of a traversed path to xe2x80x9cundoxe2x80x9d any path-based decisions previously made.
Other technical advantages of the present invention include establishing a recording session and storing path information for any paths that are traversed through the graphical diagram during the recording session. The path information includes information identifying the graphical shapes traversed by the path, and the properties of the graphical shapes. A copy of the traversed path may be reproduced in a new diagram using the stored path information. Therefore, the present invention allows a user to focus on a particular portion of a large or complex diagram by determining a path through the desired portion of the diagram, recording path information defining the path, and reproducing a copy of the path in a new diagram using the path information. The new diagram is often smaller, more simplified, and easier to understand than the original diagram. The new diagram may be manipulated, linked, and executed as a separate process, or may be navigated to understand a function, process, structure, or organization of the new diagram. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one of skill in the art for the attached figures, description, and claims.